elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Castle Karstaag
The Castle Karstaag is a quest in the main questline of . Objectives *Speak to Korst Wind-Eye *Travel west and go through the underwater entrance to Castle Karstaag *Speak to Krish the riekling and agree to help him in exchange for access to the castle *Kill all the Grahls in the area *Escort Krish to the banquet area *Continue to the throne room and speak to the riekling named Dulk *Speak to Krish *Report back to Korst in the village Walkthrough The Bloodmoon Prophecy After completing "The Ristaag," Korst Wind-Eye tells the Nerevarine about "ominous signs", an alarming numbers of dead horkers are being found along the coast, and then talks about the "Bloodmoon prophecy": when a demon god begins their hunt on Solstheim. If questioned further about Castle Karstaag, Wind-Eye will indicate that doors to the castle only open on the command of its owner, Karstaag, but there is a secret entrance, hidden in the water. Castle Karstaag On the northwest coast of Solstheim, a large castle of ice can be found. Its main entrance is guarded by several Riekling Raiders, and cannot be opened. As indicated by, Wind-Eye an entrance to the Caverns of Karstaag can be found, north of the castle, on the shore, underwater. Inside a friendly Riekling named Krish is encountered, after questioning him, it appears that he does not know of the dead horkers. Then, he will ask for help, explaining that since the disappearance of their master, Karstaag, him and his band are trying to take control of the castle. Although, he was helped by some Grahls, they turned against him, and now are blocking the entrance to the throne room. Krish explains it is impossible to enter the castle without him, and the Nerevarine must defeat all the Grahls first. After defeating the Grahls and reaching the entrance to the Throne Room, Kirsh will enable the passage. Which would remain closed without him. The Throne Room Once inside the Throne Room, The Nerevarine may speak with Dulk, a friendly Riekling. The latter will explain that they know nothing of the dead horkers. The Nerevarine may now report their findings to Wind-Eye. Back at the village After returning to the Skaal village, and reporting the news to Wind-Eye, the latter says that he is not surprised, and there may be a more dreadful reason behind all these events. Reward Wind-Eye will then reward the Hero with the Stalhrim Longsword of Flame, explaining that this weapon is going to be very useful for the Nerevarine's future trials. Journal Trivia *The only two friendly Rieklings in are met during this quest. There is no indication or forewarning that they are friendly and above all essential the main quest. **If Krish was to be killed before being spoken to, the quest will fail. **If Dulk, is killed before being spoken to, it is impossible to progress further with the main quest. *For an easier battle with the Grahls, it is recommended to avoid talking to Kirsh before, and dispatch the Grahls alone. Only then returning to speak to Kirsh. *The Grahls are very powerful, however, they are very slow, making them easy pickings for a ranged stealthy opponent. fr:Le château Karstaag ru:Замок Карстаага (квест)